Lovely Dick
by biya-kyuke
Summary: " rasanya nikmat hyung, mari lakukan lagi"    WONKYU, ONESHOOT, YAOI


Lovely Dick

Pairing : WONKYU

Rated : M

Warning : ONESHOOT , YAOI

Disclaimer : this stupid fic is mine

Summary : " rasanya nikmat hyung. mari lakukan lagi"

All is Kyuhyun POV

" Siwon hyung? Siwon hyung?" aku berputar kesekeliling ruangan mencari namjachinguku. Tadi malam kami bertengkar. Dia memaksaku bercinta lagi. Atmosfir ruangan ini begitu suram. Aku sebenarnya cukup takut untuk datang sendirian ke apartemen Siwon hyung. mengingat dia sudah memaksaku bercinta berkali-kali. Dan sudah tak terhitung penolakan halusku. Dia memang tidak marah. Tapi kali ini aku merasa ada yang tidak beres. apa dia berusaha menjebakku? Kubuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Tak ada orang. Kuputuskan untuk tetap masuk. Aku ingin memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Kudengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan memperlihatkan Siwon hyung yang hanya memakai handuk kecil. Aku melotot. Melihat langsung tubuh Siwon hyung membuat wajahku memerah. Wajahnya yang ditumbuhi sedikit brewok menambah kesan seksi. "kyu? Kenapa kesini?" tanyanya dingin. "kau marah hyung?" aku mendekatinya. "aku ingin menyerahkan diriku padamu " lanjutku pelan. Menggodanya pada pagi yang cerah seperti ini sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk. Aku tak benar-benar bermaksud memintanya menjamahku. Tapi kuakui aku menginginkannya. Kupikir sudah cukup rasanya membuat Siwon hyung menungguku untuk mau bercinta dengannya.

Tanpa sadar kubuka dua kancing teratas kemeja cokelatku. Memamerkan dada putihku sehingga membuatnya menjilat bibirnya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, bermaksud untuk menciumi dada putihku. Tapi sebelum dia melakukannya, kudorong tubuhnya kearah tembok dan mulai menciuminya dengan sedikit kasar. Aku butuh foreplayku. Siwon bukan laki-laki yang bisa bersikap lembut. Dia cenderung kasar dan tidak sabaran. Aku tak mau hanya dimasuki. Aku ingin merasakan sensasinya. Kurasakan tangannya yang bebas menarik kemejaku hingga robek dan melemparkannya kesembarang arah. Tangan kanannya berusaha membuka retsleting jeans yang kupakai. Ketika dia berhasil membukanya, diturunkannya celanaku dengan kakinya yang bebas. Membuat tempurung lututnya tak sengaja menyenggol kejantananku yang mulai ereksi dibalik celana dalamku. Dia menyeringai. Menggerakkan pinggulnya keatas dan kebawah. Menciptakan gesekan keras pada kejantanku dan kejantannya yang masih tertutup handuk. Tangan kirinya mengelus punggungku, semakin turun kearah kecelana dalamku yang belum dibukanya. Kurasakan jari-jarinya menyeruak belahan pantatku. Jari tengahnya menggosok-gosok lubang analku dengan cepat. Membuatku melepaskan ciuman kami untuk sekedar mendesah. Mengisyaratkan kalau aku menyukai gesekan ataupun gerakan tangannya pada lubangku.

Cukup lama kami berada pada posisi itu, akhirnya Siwon hyung menyadari kalau kakiku melemas. Dia melepaskan handuknya dan melepaskan celana dalam yang masih membungkusku lalu mengangkatku yang masih memeluknya. Kulingkarkan kakiku dipinggulnya. Tangannya menahan bongkahan pantatku. Menggerakkannya naik turun terus mengulang gesekan pada kejantanan kami. Kenikmatan pada kejantananku semakin bertambah saat dia berjalan keluar kamar masih sambil menggesekkan kejantanan kami. Adrenalinku berpacu. Siwon hyung berjalan menuju balkon apartemennya. Kutenggelamkan kepalaku kelehernya. aku mulai takut tapi tidak bisa menghentikan desahanku. Kenapa seks pertamaku harus seliar ini.

Kucengkram punggungnya saat kurasakan angin dari balkon berhembus mengenai kulitku. Apa sekarang sudah banyak orang yang akan menonton percumbuan kami? Kurasakan mataku basah. Aku merasa tidak dihargai. " tu-turunkan aku hyung hhh… hiks" aku terisak pelan. Melonggarkan kaki yang tadi melingkari pinggulnya. "Kenapa baby? Kau mau semua orang mendengar jeritan kenikmatanmu?" ucap Siwon hyung menggodaku. Aku menggeleng. "aku hanya ingin menutup pintu balkon ini nae baby~ aku tidak mau orang-orang melihatku 'memakan' sarapanku" lanjutnya lagi.

Ukh! Pabo! Aku malu sekali. Kenapa otakku bisa senista itu sih. Seliar apaun Siwon hyung, dia tak akan mencumbuku didepan umum kan? Kurasakan lidah basah Siwon hyung menjilat-jilat leherku. Membuatku tersadar dari pikiran bodohku. Dia membawaku kembali kekamarnya, menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur terlebih dahulu. Membuatku menindihnya. Ia sedikit menaikkan tubuhku, membuat pahaku menyentuh kejantanan kerasnya yang berdenyut. Dirapatkannya paha dalamku sehingga tanpa sadar aku mengapit kejantanan hangatnya. Dia melenguh. Mungkin ini giliranku memanjanya. Aku berusaha bangun dari tubuhnya bergerak pelan menuju kejantanan besarnya. Aku berjongkok. Bermaksud memberikan oral. Ketika kumasukkan kejantanan Siwon hyung kedalam mulutku, kurasakan kakinya mengejang. Siwon hyung berdiri dengan cepat lalu melesakkan kejantanannya jauh kedalam mulutnya. Tangannya menjambak rambutku dengan kasar. Dia menggerakkan kepalaku maju mundur berlawanan dengan gerak pinggulnya. Rasanya mulutku pegal sekali. Tanganku yang menganggur kugunakan untuk meremas kuat kejantananku yang sedari tadi terabaikan. Kukocok kejantananku tak beraturan. Aku bergetar karena ulah tanganku sendiri. Menimbulkan getaran yang menjalar sampai kekejantanan Siwon hyung yang berada dalam mulutku. Dalam hitungan detik kurasakan cairan asin menyembur langsung kedalam tenggorokanku. Sangat banyak. Rasanya tidak enak tetapi memabukkan. Bau cairan Siwon hyung membuatku terangsang. Membuatku tanpa sadar menyentuh lubang analku yang berkedut lalu menusukkan ujung jariku kedalamnya.

Siwon hyung mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang masih tegang lalu mendongakkan wajahku menghadapnya. Ia menggeram melihat aku bermasturbasi. "lubangmu milik penisku. Jangan masukkan apapun kesana, kecuali aku yang memasukimu" bisiknya posesif. Aku mengangguk takut sekaligus malu. Ia mengangkat tubuhku kepinggir kasur dan melebarkan kedua kakiku. Tangannya menahan paha dalamku. Kurasakan daging lembut dan basah menjilati lubangku dan semakin naik menuju bagian bawah kejantananku. Aku menggigit bibirku. Rasanya sangat geli. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak padanya untuk segera memasuki lubangku yang sudah sangat lapar itu. tapi Siwon hyung memang pandai mempermainkanku. Ia mengulang gerakan lidahnya beberapa kali lalu berdiri. Ia melihatku sembari menyeringai. Matanya nyalang menatap dadaku yang masih putih bersih. Dia bahkan belum menandai tubuhku. Perhatiannya terpusat pada kedua putingku yang sudah sangat keras dan memerah. Dipelintirnya kedua putingku dan dengan cepat menggigitnya secara bergantian. Membuatku menghentak-hentakkan kepalaku ke kasur. "Crot.. crot.. crot " Kejantananku yang menggesek perutnya akhirnya menyemburkan cairan orgasmeku. Membasahi selangkanganku serta perut six packnya.

Dia kembali berdiri, memandang wajahku yang baru saja menggapai kenikmatanku. "aku ingin membuatmu tak melupakan seks pertama kita baby" bisiknya pelan sembari mengangkat kakiku dan meletakkannya di pundak kokohnya. Dengan cepat Siwon hyung melesakkan kejantanannya menembus lubang kecilku. "AAAAKKHHH!" aku berteriak pilu. Rasanya begitu sakit. Dia menungguku rileks sembari menunjukkan ekspresi tak sabaran. Aku mengangguk. Rasanya memang sakit, tapi Siwon hyung membayarnya dengan kenikmatan. Cukup impas, kan? Kugerakkan pinggulku dengan liar. Dia memompaku dengan gerakkan yang sangat cepat. Aku merintih nikmat. Kurasakan ujung kejantanannya memukul sweet spot ku berkali-kali. Lubangku mungkin akan hancur karena perlakuan kasarnya. Tapi kenikmatan sehebat ini hanya akan kudapatkan dari lelaki bejat maniak seks diatasku ini. kejantananku mulai berkedut lagi, tanda aku akan mendapatkan orgasme keduaku. Sedetik kemudian, cairanku muncrat tak beraturan kearah wajah Siwon hyung. dia semakin melebarkan seringainya. "sudah dua kali, hmm?" Siwon hyung menggodaku dan dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhku sehingga aku menungging menunjukkan lubang merah ketatku. Seolah memintanya menunggangiku. Kulesakkan kepalaku kebantal saat kurasakan pompaannya membuatku melayang. Tangannya yang liar menarik-narik kejantananku dan mengocoknya tak beraturan. Aku memejamkan mataku rapat. Tak kuhentikan desahanku. Aku ingin membuatnya tahu kalau aku begitu menikmati perlakuan kasarnya atas tubuhku.

Beberapa menit kemudian kurasakan tarikannya pada kejantananku dan genjotannya pada lubangku semakin cepat. Dia sedang mengejar orgasmenya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku mengeratkan lubangku sehingga membuat Siwon hyung sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan oragasmenya. Dia melesakkan kejantanannya sangat dalam dilubangku. Kurasakan cairan Siwon hyung memenuhiku. Tepat setelah Siwon hyung, aku mengalami orgasme ketigaku dan memuncratkan cairanku di seprai Siwon hyung. Siwon hyung terjatuh menindihku. Membuatku melenguh pelan.

Perlahan kukeluarkan kejantanannya dalam lubangku dan berusaha duduk dihadapannya. Aku masih menginginkannya. Menginginkan Siwon hyung memenuhi tubuhku dengan cairan cintanya. Kusandarkan tubuhku di dekat meja yang berada tepat disamping kasur Siwon hyung. kulebarkan kakiku, menunjukkan lubang merahku yang masih basah oleh cairan Siwon hyung. kulesakkan tiga jariku kelubang analku. Dengan gerakan sedikit menusuk, aku melenguh pelan. " kenapa bermain sendiri?" Siwon hyung merangkak mendekatiku. " en.. entahlah- rasanya nikmat hyung, mari lakukan lagi" kukeluarkan jari yang ada dilubangku menatapnya dengan wajah memelas. Membuat Siwon hyung kembali terangsang. Dan memulai kembali sesi bercinta kami.

Ya, lubangku milikmu hyung. Penismu milikku.

END


End file.
